The present disclosure relates generally to optical systems and, more particularly, to a protective coating for optical elements.
Conventional optical elements typically acquire light from a light source at a first surface, transmit the light through an internal structure, and deliver the light through a second surface. Example optical elements include optical fibers or waveguides that may be used to transmit light between two ends for the purpose of relaying information. As light travels within the internal structure some light may be lost. Likewise, environmental light may enter the optical element, combining with the light from the light source. In certain instances, this can result in decreased brightness levels of delivered light, a decrease in the rate of transmission, and a decrease in the fidelity of an optical system incorporating the optical element.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.